Burned Black Heart
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Thomas/Harry, post-Ghost Story. Thomas understood Harry Dresden better than anyone.


Burned Black Heart

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: the Dresden Files are the property of the uber awesome Jim Butcher. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated T for language, mentions of slash, incest, etc.

Pairing: Thomas/Harry.

Setting: Post-Ghost Story.

Summary: Thomas understood Harry Dresden better than anyone. They were tied together by bonds of blood, but stayed tied because of bonds of love.

Make Me Bad - Thomas Raith, Justine, Thomas/Harry -

It all sounded simple enough and he had believed Justine's plan would work. So he walked over, hand moving to touch her cheek, and recoils in shock when his hand gets burned. He didn't understand; her plan was full proof, so why...?

He tries to touch her again but she pulls back, shaking her head.

She smiles sadly. "I had wondered..." she says softly.

He shakes his head, confusion in his gaze. "What?"

"Thomas...you can't touch me, because you're in love."

"But we already established that-"

She holds out a hand to halt his coming closer. "Yes, that would have worked. If you were in love with me." Her gaze turns serious. "Thomas, who have you been thinking of all this time, worrying over?" She gestures to all the empty alcohol bottles.

His eyes widen. She couldn't seriously be implying-!

"Think about it." she says gently. "You thoughts...and feelings...have been directed at him for a long time now."

He was stunned; not just because of the things she was saying, but because he knew that she was right.

Eat the Rich - Lara Raith, Thomas/Harry -

Being a White Court Vampire meant a few things; one of which was a very big lack of shame.

Surprise, however, was perfectly acceptable.

She had been keeping tabs on Thomas and Harry both. Thomas, her younger brother (they shared the same father) and Harry, Thomas' younger brother (they shared the same mother) -though often Dresden seemed the older of the two.

Though there was a lack of shame in the Raith family, no inhibitions, she had been surprised to find her only brother in bed with _his _brother.

She could catch glimpses of heated skin, could hear their moaning voices. Now _this _was unexpected; they were going at each other like rabbits in heat and she could feel herself getting hot just watching. Yes, nothing like a good amount of lust to start the day-even if it came from an unexpected source.

Black Heart Inertia - Thomas Raith, Thomas/Harry -

For as strong as Harry was magically and he wasn't a slouch physically either, he had a rather fragile heart. But Thomas understood; orphaned at a young age, believing his first love, Justine, was killed, losing Susan...yes he could understand.

Thomas understood Harry Dresden better than anyone. They were tied together by bonds of blood, but stayed tied because of bonds of love. His brother, his lover, he held Harry's fragile heart in his hands and refused to ever let it break again.

Beast and the Harlot - Thomas Raith, Thomas/Harry -

He gapes, looking at Thomas with heartbroken eyes. Thomas, on the other hand merely huffs and rolls his eyes. He looks unsympathetic as he hands Harry the bag.

"It was closer, cheaper, and I wanted a Big Mac."

He could hear Harry sniffling that he didn't have a Whopper.

Thomas sighs.

Bat Country - Harry Dresden, Thomas/Harry, sequel to Beast and the Harlot -

He made Thomas pay for his crimes-no Burger King was surely a Grade 1 Offense! ...or he WOULD have made Thomas pay, but then Thomas just HAS to look at him with those eyes, filled with such scorching heat.

And by the end of it, limbs tangled with Thomas' as they lay on the bed, spent, he curses Thomas and his unending charm. It even topped his love for Burger King!

Harder to Breathe - Thomas Raith, Thomas/Harry -

He pushes Harry up against the wall, ravishing his mouth until Harry groans helplessly. He holds Harry's pulsing, aching cock in his hand, stroking him hard and fast and makes him _scream_.

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
